The Darkness In Between
by CyanDismal
Summary: What will happen when Edward Elric and Sora team up to restore their worlds and return? Rated T for violence and possible foul language.
1. Soras' New Beginning

_**Chapter I**_

_Authors note: Hello friends and welcome to our first fan fiction. This will be an epic adventure for both of you and us as we are creating this from our vivid and wild imagination. Myself, Robert (aka CyanDismal) will write Edwards' parts and my best friend and writing partner Devin (aka laborsome1) will write Soras' parts. We hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for no new chapters yet there has been some disagreements that we are trying to figure out._

_Disclaimer: We do not I repeat do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they belong to Square Enix, Disney, and Funimation._

-Sora-

Sora, a boy of about fifteen, wakes up in the middle of the night, to find an orb of darkness outside.

"I thought we got rid of the darkness in this world," Sora thought. He walked outside to investigate.

When he walked outside, he was surrounded by buildings, some of them were green or blue, while others were tan and orange. Sora soon realized that he went out the back door, which definitely was not the way outside. He reminded himself that things have changed while he was gone, so he didn't feel as bad. Reassuring himself, he headed out the front door. He wanted to investigate with his childhood friends, so he followed the pitch black road, that was covered in darkness. Sora was not afraid, because he has faced the darkness before, and won. On his way to Kairi's house, he stumbled upon some Shadows, dark creatures with yellow eyes, which mercilessly chased Sora. Sora did not notice at first, but he did now.

"You end here!", Sora had exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade, a weapon which had a golden handle, and a silver rod, with a crown-shaped end on the rod itself. It had been used to close the DTD (Door To Darkness) so that more darkness would not leak into the realm of light anymore. It has seemed that the darkness is back, with even more power as Sora struggles to fight off the Heartless, creatures of darkness. He rushes at the Heartless, swinging his Keyblade in an arc in front of him, and it seems like it is doing no damage to the Heartless at all. Puzzled, Sora runs off, in search of Kairi's house. When he finds where Kairi's house should be, he notices it is swallowed in darkness!

"What is going on here?", Sora asks himself. Too late. He gets surrounded by Shadows, and he doesn't notice. He starts to sink in the ground, darkness following behind. "Get away from me!" Sora shouts, swinging his weapon at the darkness. The attacks were ineffective, as the darkness overtakes him. He cannot remember anything after that...

Sora wakes up in a dark place, noticing he is not alone. He see's this person, with blond hair, (and a bit short, he noticed), gold eyes, and a red cloak, which covers most of his body.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Who am I? Edward Elric, a State Alchemist. Who are you?"


	2. Edward's Start

_**Chapter II**_

_Authors note: Wow Devin sure blew through his chapter for Soras' intro he wrote it in less than an hour I hope I can get this chapter done quickly. And maybe longer than last chapter, Devin will be helping me with this as well, for this chapter concludes our solo works of intros._

_Disclaimer: We do not I repeat do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Fullmetal Alchemist, they belong to Square Enix, Disney, and Funimation._

-Edward-

Edward, a lost soul in a different realm. He was transported to a different world and was lost with nowhere to go, now after five years of research he thinks he has a way to return.

"Al I'm coming home soon" Edward whispered to himself as he prepared for transmutation. As Edward moved his hands together to start the transmutation he remembered all the friends and memories he had in his hometown.

As he clapped his hands together there was a bright flash of light, and as the light dispersed, all that remained was a sphere of darkness.

When Edward had awoken he was in a forest of shadows, as he starts to wander through the impenetrable darkness he says to himself amused, "Al I don't think we are in Resembool anymore."

After a while of wandering around he stumbled upon a young boy. After tripping on the young boy he starts to awaken, the boy starts to stand up, groaning in pain.

"Who are you? The boy asks.

"Who am I? Edward Elric, a State Alchemist. Who are you?" Edward replied. The young boy looks down.

"My name... Is... Sora." Sora said blankly. "So your Edward right? What is an alchemist even?"

"What!?" exclaimed Edward. "You don't know what alchemy is? Alchemy is the science of transmuting one element to another, but there are rules. Like the law of equivalent exchange, man can not receive without giving something of equal value first." Edward said cleverly.

Sora just stared at him blankly, clearly not comprehending what Edward had just explained to him. Then, Edward had noticed there was a blotch of dark stuff near his heart.

"What the hell is that stuff?" Edward said pointing at Sora's heart.


End file.
